The Blood of a Wolf
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Bella gets very sick during Breaking Dawn Part One. Jacob has always been her best friend and they have always had a very special kind of connection. Jacob does something very brave for his best friend. Will it work? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn.

Jacob watched as Bella grew more and more sickly. She was sleeping fourteen hours a day and barely had anything to eat in the past two days he had been visiting her.

" I miss you Jake." Bella said and her voice was very groggy and somewhat weak to Jacob's ears.

He knew he wanted to help his best friend in any way he could.

Edward wasn't making Bella any better. He drew water out of the tub for her to try and drink but Bella told him that she needed to bathe in it instead and he started a shower for her.

"Soak for a while sweetheart. Edward said and she untied her bathrobe. Jacob saw her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom and he was very upset.

She was just skin and bones.

He pulled Edward aside and tried to control his anger.

"Do you even know what you are doing to her?!" he yelled as Edward looked on defenseless.

Her knew. He knew completely. It made Jacob sick to see and he bit his bottom lip trying to control the phase.

He wanted to kill Edward Cullen but he knew Bella was still located somewhere within this rich house.

I hate him. He thought to himself and Edward read his mind and nodded understandingly.

"I hate myself too Jacob. You have no conceivable notion of how much."

He rolled his eyes and walked away wanting to spend time with Bella alone.

He tried to not think about the inevitable result that was sure to come if she stayed here for the next few weeks. If she even made it that long.

"Carlisle?" Jacob asked as he came upstairs to check on her. "What's wrong with her?"

"The hemoglobin in her body is very low. It's starving her by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down" He was very sad.

"What can I do?"

"Just continue what you are doing. Offer support to her when she needs it and make sure she's comfortable."

Jacob nodded and went to watch outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was outside and saw Jacob staring at him.

"You're freaking me out." He said in his thoughts which Edward heard.

"I know. I have never seen her this sick before."

"It's probably a leech thing." Jacob told him and Edward growled.

"Enough fighting."

" Deal."

They tried to get along as best they could for the rest of the day before Jacob had to go home and run with the wolves.

After a few days Bella's blood ran weaker and weaker. She was hanging on still very hard and Jacob smiled because he was very proud of her. Bella was a fighter and he saw the flame dance in her eyes as she sat up and tossed cookies.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jacob was squeamish at his best friends sickness because they had a very strong emotional connection to each other. It made them very close and Jacob would automatically do absolutely anything for Bella.

They worked that way and had been this way for very long. Jacob thought their friendship would last forever and he hoped he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlisle called Jacob inside his office with a very important type of doctorly update he was getting very nervous about things as time went on. They were doing their best to hunt and manage her own needs as well as Jacob could imagine. He loved her just as much as the Cullens did, probably more. He loved her most.

Jacob smiled and listened to what Carlisle had to tell him.

" She has little hope left now Jacob. If Bella dies-"

Edward flew into the room almost knocking Jacob over.

"Geez Edward slow down!"

"What's going on Carlisle? Tell me or I'll cry."

"That I'd like to see." Jacob thought and Edward was too intensely engrossed in whatever Carlisle was saying to pay much attention to outside forces of annoyance.

"Can I hear?"

"Yeah of course you can." Carlisle smiled as he welcomed Jacob into the little semi circle they had made in the office.

"I was just saying before that things are not looking so good for Bella right now. If she dies…."

"Then you get what you have always wanted." Edward said in a whisper to Jacob. "To kill me."

He smiled a little and Carlisle snapped "Edward can I finish?"

"Yes sir go ahead."

"Okay so if Bella dies then that will be hell for everyone involved but I am not sure the hemoglobin will be restored by her own body fast enough."

"She had problems giving blood before." Jacob said' I had to rescue a passed out Bella plenty of times. She hates needles."

Carlisle nodded. "That's why I have an idea. We need to get her blood somehow but her body doesn't have enough healthy cells to extract manually. I have to draw up an IV for her but even then that won't work I don't think."

"It's possible." Edward said and Jacob looked at him.

"Hey leech. Vampires don't bleed."

"Right Jacob. So in order to try and save Bella we need a human to give blood."

"How much?"

"If she takes than that will be enough."

"Okay." Jacob said taking a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle called Bella.

"How is she adjusting? Well?"

Esme said yes. "As well as someone very sick can."

"I have an idea."

Jacob walked down and up the wooden floor of the room pacing. He was nervous but braver than Bella at giving the hospital in La Push blood for patients. He could do this but why was he so scared.

"I don't want to loose you." Jacob said as Bella moaned and Edward started yelling for immediate assistance of the medical variety.

"She's losing it! Carlisle come quick!"

He ran into the room and they lifted Bella onto the operating table.

Jacob held her hand tightly and tried to make her drink in his warmth.

"Come on baby girl Stay with me! Don't go yet! Just keep focused!" Frantically now, "Stay focused Bella! Keep your heart beating!"

"Jacob maybe you need to leave?" Esme tried to reassure him but his eyes were fire as if she had just asked him to remove one of his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright."

"We got you babe." Edward said as she tried to breath a little fighting the response her body was giving.

"Hang on Bella!"

Bella heard only a long and slow breath as she gasped and spluttered for air.

There was none left by then.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob was beside himself with worry.

"BELLA! ISABELLA!"

"Jacob Black relax!"

"She's not breathing Edward! Damn, move!"

He pushed on her chest and gave her a heated version of CPR. He breathed into her mouth and pounded his hands into her chest.

" Look Jacob," Carlisle said as Edward held onto his arms and hands.

"It's no use. She's gone."

Jacob refused to believe that that was the case.

"No. Not gone! Not my Bella!"

He cried and Edward looked for clues.

Bella's heartbeat was beating a little. Very very miniscule and slowly. He was still hopeful where Jacob was just about suicidal at the loss.

"Jacob look, see the chest moving?'

"Huh?" he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "She okay?"

"Still here just very weak."

"Good but how can I help her?"

"I'll do a transplant. Her blood is black and might be poisonous to her working system." Carlisle said hooking up one end of the IV to a bag of clear fluid.

"Wait." Jacob said. Carlisle looked up and saw his tear stained face.

"Put the other end here." He pointed to his vein on the underside of his arm. "She always told me she wanted Quileute blood in her veins so that she could be a wolf. Now she has the chance."

Carlisle didn't listen to Edward's protests as he brought Jacob over to a chair near to Bella's body.

"Well, If there's anything we can do to save her then we have to try."

Jacob breathed out and Edward stood on the other side as Carlisle hooked him up to the bag. The IV filtered the purple blood out of Bella's body and into the empty bag which fed the fluid bag into Jacob as his blood went out of his body and into Bella's.

"I love you baby girl. So much." Jacob said as his tears became more prominent in his eyes. He wasn't usually used to crying this hard but with Bella he lost control of everything. Even his emotions. Especially his emotions.

But he loved her so much.

As the process fed and drained Jacob, Carlisle smiled as he watched Bella's body getting stronger and becoming fuller.

"Jacob look." Edward said and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Edward smiling through Jacob's tears and Carlisle was happy as well.

"It's working." Esme said and Carlisle echoed this.

"Her pulse is already getting stronger."

Jacob turned his head not being able to look at the blood.

" Good." He moaned and Carlisle watched the amounts of blood in the bags rise and sink respectively.

"The worst is over." he said.

"You can open your eyes now Jake." Edward said and he was laughing.

" I still hate you bloodsucker."

Edward cracked up.

"You just let my father suck your blood Jacob. I think you broke the treaty of hate between us."

He smiled and looked at Bella who all this was for.

She turned pink again and slowly sat upright.

Alive. Jacob saw her face and she smiled at him slowly.

"I feel complete when you are here Jake." she said and he laughed as Carlisle unhooked the IV.

Bella was alive and well and Jacob was brave. He had saved her life this day and she had saved his as well.


End file.
